Underbattle
by Frost-Chan
Summary: How could the Underground be good? It's led by a god whose eyes are clouded with anger. It guarded by an army with no mercy. It's inhabited by monster that fear or hate. Well, Not all of us. I'm human and my name is Chara. Along with my brother, Asriel, my mother, Toriel, a skeleton named Sans and his older brother, Gaster, we hope to bring the good back. Save them.
1. Hardships

_**Note: ((This will probably be short and not the best. I'm still a beginner writer. Please go easy on me. Edit: I found a way to get the WingDings for Gaster!))**_

 **CHAPTER START!**

Sans looks at Papyrus with sadness, holding the scarf Papyrus had thrown away.

"*bro... why'd you tell asgore gaster's secrets? he trusted you." The short skeleton asks, looking hurt and confused. "*we both trusted you."

"There's no room for weakness. The underground doesn't need that. It needs strong monsters to fight." Papyrus says.

"*bro... we need you more than anyone else in the underground... you're family, and wouldn't abandon you..." Sans states. "*please don't abandon us."

"But I don't need worthless, weak, disappointing brothers." Papyrus snaps, grabbing Sans by the shirt. "You are nothing to me and if you so much as hinder me, I'll see to it you leave this world all together." Sans kept his shock hidden as Papyrus tosses him into the snow. Sans closes his eyes, a neon blue tear running down his face.

"*fine... you made your choice, pal. as much as it hurts to say, you're not family anymore. good luck with your new, pampered life." Sans stands up and turns his back to Papyrus. "*who knows, maybe in another timeline, we'll be family again." Sans says, walking a short distance away.

"That will never happen." Papyrus says, continuing on his patrol route. Having heard that, Sans covers his face, shaking slightly. The young skeleton begins walking steps into his house, sighing as the sad silence greets him.

"*why'd things have to turn out like this..? it's just not right." Sans mutters. He looks at the red-orange scarf. "*i wish we'd all just go back to jokin' and laughin' as a family. just the three of us livin' on the surface..." Sans wraps the scarf around his neck and prepared himself to find a new job now that he'd been fired from his last one.

* * *

Hours have passed and no one will even let Sans into their shop. It made sense after all. Sans is related to Wing Ding Gaster, who had been banished to the ruins. Sans stands in front of the last establishment. A quaint, clean bar called Grillby's. Sans knew the bartender well. The skeleton steps into the bar.

"Oh. Hello, Sans. I'm sorry to hear about your brother, Gaster. He was kind." Grillby says.

"*yeah. i ended up fired. now i'm sort a job and can't get another. no'll even let me in." Sans mutters, sitting on a stool.

"You may work here if you so choose, my friend. My doors have and will always be open for you."

"*thanks, grillby. that helps some, knowin' not everyone looks down on me." Sans says softly. Grillby sets a bottle of ketchup on the counter. Sans glances at it and takes it, lowering his head before chugging the ketchup. "*i think i'm going to visit my bro in the ruins."

"That's you're choice, Sans. But I won't tell anyone, whatever your choice." Grillby tells Sans.

"*when's my first shift?" Sans questions.

"Noon." Grillby answers. Sans glances at the clock then gets up.

"*i'll be back for my shift." The skeleton said before disappearing. When Sans reappeared, he was standing before the Ruins' doors. He knocks.

"Who is it?" A light, feminine voice asks.

"*someone that wants to see their bro." Sans replies.

"Are you Sans by chance?" The other asks.

"*yeah. i'm sans." Sans answers, shoving his hands in his hoodie pockets. The doors swing open and a goat monster stood on the other side.

"Hurry in. The guards will be here shortly." She says softly. Sans walks into the ruins, the slight breeze from the movement causing the long red-orange scarf to flap. The goat monster closes the door in a rush before turning to a curious Sans. "I am Toriel, by the way."

Sans turns to Toriel, "*nice to meet you, toriel."

"Gaster talks about you all the time. He also says he needs to help you with you're HP." Toriel says kindly, leading Sans through the empty hall ways.

"*oh. yeah. i currently have only one hp." Sans murmurs.

"Oh you poor dear." Toriel sighed.

"*nah. it's not bad, really. just annoying. but hey. good thing i came for a visit, right?" Sans says, smirking.

"It is a good thing." Toriel agrees. They go silent as the leave the hall. The Ruins were spacious and quiet. Just what Sans likes. Toriel walks past Sans, telling him to follow her. Sans slowly walks behind, still taking in the Ruins. Eventually the reach a large, impressive house. Toriel opens the door. Sans stayed outside, sitting an the pile of leaves near the door and leans against the wall. Stress finally caught up with him as he slowly falls asleep.

* * *

Gaster walks outside with Toriel. A wide smile breaks out across his features as he sees Sans sleeping on the leaves. Gaster approaches Sans and picks him up. He and Toriel retreat back inside before laying Sans on the couch. The ex-royal scientist is overjoyed to see one of his brothers again. So much so that he stayed near Sans until he too fell asleep. Gaster is woken up by a constant poking hours later.

"*bro. wake up." Sans says.

"㈇5㈐7 ㈇5❄ ㈌8㈇2㈇7㈇2㈐7㈐7✌ ✡ ❄ ㉄1 ㈴8㈇2 ㈐3㈇2, ㈐7✌㈌8㈐7? (Is it necessary to poke me, Sans?)" Gaster questions, wiping sleep from his eyes..

"*yes. yes it is, bro." Sans replied. Gaster shakes his head, smiling. Sans looks forward, tears falling down his face. Gaster panics a little on the inside.

"㈐7-㈐7✌㈌8㈐7!? - ㈇1✌❄ ㈇5㈐7 ㈌8㈇0!? (S-sans!? W-what is wrong!?)" Gaster asks.

"*it's nothin', bro. Just a little stressed." Sans lies.

"㈇5❄ ㈇5㈐7 ㈌8 ❄ '㈌8 ❄㈇1㈇5㈌8㈇0', ㈐7✌㈌8㈐7. ✡ ✝ ㈇7✌㈌8 ❄㈇2 ㈐3㈇2. (It is not 'nothing', Sans. You can tell me.)" Gaster says.

"*paps... abandoned us... right when we needed him the most. just to join the stupid fucking royal guard!" Sans cries and and yells, throwing his hands up then hiding his eyes. Gaster immediately pulls Sans close, his own green tears in his eye sockets. Sans holds onto Gaster, crying heavily. "*p-paps h-hates me..."

Gaster rubs Sans' back, " ㈇1㈇2 ㈇8 ㈇2㈐7㈌8'❄. ㈇5'㈐3 ㈐7✝ ㈇2 ㈇3 ㈇5❄. (No, no he doesn't. I'm sure of it.)" And hour passed before Sans had calmed down.

"*i g-gotta get to work, bro... I'll see ya later..." Sans mutters, teleporting to Grillby's.

"Just in time. Here's your uniform. You can do what ever tasks you want since I know you do not with to interact with the customers." Grillby says, handing Sans a clean uniform and shoes to go with it. Sans goes to the back room and puts on the uniform with a sigh. Afterwords he goes about cleaning and such.

* * *

Meanwhile, in King Asgore's castle, Chara and Asriel are making their way to the large dining room.

"I hope none of it's poisoned this time..." Chara murmurs.

"I do too, Chara." Asriel agrees.

Chara and Asriel sit at the long table with Asgore. Neither child dared to speak, not even in hushed whispers. When platters of food were laid before the two children, Asgore motioned for them to test it. Chara was the first to take a fork full and eat. After swallowing the food, she push the platter away, signalling it was safe. Asriel copied with the next platter, before going into a coughing fit. Asgore narrowed his eyes. Chara secretly tapped Asriel. The young prince straightened up and kept himself from coughing again. The platter was taken away. Chara took a bite from the final platter and pushed it next to the first. Asgore pulled the platters to him and ate. Chara leads Asriel out of the castle, heading for the ruins.

"Luck wasn't on my side this time..." Asriel groans. After some time of sneaking, they make it to the Ruins doors and knocked. The door opens and both kids quickly walk past it. Once they get to the house, they see Gaster on the couch, head in his hands. Toriel sits next to him. Toriel kindly rubs his back bone.

"It will be alright, Gaster. We will fix it." Toriel says.

"✌㈌8 ✡ ✝ ㈇3㈇5✠ ✌ ㈇6 ㈴8㈇2㈌8 ㈇3✌㈐3㈇5 ✡? ㈇1 ㈇7✌㈌8 ✡ ✝ ㈇3㈇5✠ ㈐3✡ ㈇6 ❄㈇1㈇2 '㈐7 ㈐7㈇1✌❄❄㈇2 ㈇2㈇8 ㈇1㈇2✌ ❄? (How can you fix a broken family? How can you fix my brother's shattered heart?)" Gaster asks softly. Toriel sighs and continues rubbing Gaster's back. Asriel goes to his room and lays in the bed.

"Mom... Asriel got the poison this time..." Chara says. Toriel stands up and gathers things she needs to help her son then goes to his room. Chara sits down in the chair she always sits in and brings her knees to her chest.

"㈇5 ㈇1 ㉄1㈇2 ❄㈇1㈇5㈐7 ㈇1㈇2 ㈇2㈌8㈇8㈐7 ㈐7 ㈌8. (I hope this hell ends soon.)" Gaster mutters.

"I think most do..." Chara says.

"❄'㈐7 ✌❄㈇2. ㈇0 ㈇8 ㈌8㈇5㈇0㈇1❄, ㈇7㈇1㈇5 ㈇8.(It's late. Good night, child.)" Gaster says, standing up and retreating to his room slash lab. Chara stayed awake, worried for Asriel.


	2. First Encounter

Frisk wakes up in a bed of yellow flowers. She looks around as she stands.

"H-hello? Is anyone there?" Frisk calls softly, her voice waving. No answer came so Frisk became to cautiously look around her surroundings. Frisk gasps as she came face to face with a goat lady.

"Hello, young one. Why are you here?" She asks.

"I, um, fell down the hole." Frisk says.

"You poor thing. Are you hurt?" Toriel questions.

"I'll be fine. I think." Frisk answers. The sunlight from above shines down. Frisk winces and closes her eyes.

"Let's get you to a safe and warm place for now." Toriel says. Frisk nods and follows Toriel to her home. Once the light faded, Frisk opened her eyes again. Frisk had never seen a house so big before. Toriel opens the door. "Go on in, my child." Frisk slowly steps in and is met with a chaotic scene of a couple of children running about, a pair of skeletons talking and a lone girl in a chair and fortunately dim lighting. Toriel closes the door. Everything stops and all eyes land on Frisk. Frisk looks at each monster in turn. One skeleton was wearing a black trench coat over a turtleneck, dark gray pants and shoes. The shorter skeleton was wearing a blue, fur-lined, zip-up hoodie, plain white shirt, black pants, blue shoes and a scarf that was almost scarlet. The kids wore rather ordinary striped shirts and jeans but the other, solom girl wore a purplish shirt-thing, Frisk had no idea what to call it, over a black-ish dress with boots almost like Frisk's own. Frisk nervously wrings her hands together.

"*hey, tori. who's the kid?"

"Oh dear, I forgot to ask their-"

"She is named Frisk." Frisk corrects boldly.

"*heh. i like this kid."

"I'm not a kid. I'm fifteen." Frisk states, a little more snappishly than she intended.

"*i'm really liking the spunk, pal."

"㈐7✌㈌8㈐7. ❄ ✡ ❄ ㈇2㈇3 ✌㈇5㈌8 ㈇3 ㈐3 ㈐7✌ ㈇7✌㈐7㈐3 (Sans. Try to refrain from sarcasm.)" The first, taller skeleton says.

"*sure. alright, bro. even though i wasn't using any sarcasm." the other said. Frisk assumes that was Sans.

"Why? It's not like I don't know what Sarcasm is. I use it alot." Frisk says in a joking manner.

"*i bet you do, kid." Sans smirks.

"I also know a joke but it's a really bad one my doctor said once. He always thinks he can get those boring jokes to make people laugh." Frisk mutters.

"*i bet i can make better jokes than him, then." Sans said.

"I'll be the judge of that." Frisk stats. Sans narrows his eye sockets. Frisk grins.

* * *

Sans looks at Frisk. The kid was a tricky one.

"*alright. challange accepted. i'll just have to pull out my most humerus jokes, then." Sans says. "*try to tickle your funny bone." Sans knows that everyone had their eyes on him. He hadn't told a pun for four years and everyone that knew him well enough was in complete and utter shock. Frisk cracks a smile. "*hey. knock knock."

"Who's there?" Frisk asks. Sans smiles.

"*orange." Sans replied.

"Orange who?" Frisk questions again.

"*orange you glad to be here?" Sans finished. Frisk momentarily burst into laughter. "*so i am better, then. good 'nough for me." Sans settles back down. "*come on and sit, frisk."

"✡ ✝ ㈇1✌✞㈇2㈌8'❄ ❄ ㈇8 ㈴8㈇2㈐7 ㈇5㈴8㈇2 ❄㈇1✌❄ ㈇5㈌8 ㈐7 ㈌8㈇0. ㈇5❄ ✌㈐7 ㈌8㈇5㈇7㈇2. (You haven't told jokes like that in so long. It was nice.)" Gaster says.

"*i don't know why but the kid just made me want to joke again." Sans admitted. "*honestly, it feels nice." Frisk sits down next to Sans, eyes closed.

"㈇1㈇2 , ㈇3 ㈇5㈐7㈴8. ㈇5'㈐3 ㈇0✌㈐7❄㈇2 . (Hello, Frisk. I'm Gaster.)" Gaster extends a hand out to Frisk. She takes it after a minute of searching and they shake hands.

Sans stands up, stretching non-existent muscles,"*welp. I'm going to take a walk and maybe try working on my HP some."

"Do you mind if I tag along?" Frisk asks.

"*uh, sure, frisk." Sans shrugs and watches Frisk. Frisk stands up and ties her hair up, keeping her eyes shut.

"I'll be able to keep up." Frisk assures. Sans turns and leaves the house, Frisk following behind. After some time, Sans stops and turns to Frisk.

"*we're here, kid." Sans announces. Frisk nods and searched for something to practice on. "*there's a punching bag near ya." Sans says.

"Thank you." Frisk tells Sans with a warm smile.

Sans looks away, "*no problem, frisk." The two train for several hours until Sans had the bright idea to spar. Frisk agrees and the two stand across from each other. Frisk's eyes open and she stares at Sans while his eye glowed a blue color. Frisk bolts to one side while Sans throws bones. Frisk dodges a good deal of them when Toriel's voice sounds.

"Sans! What-" Toriel stops. A bone hits Frisk hard, causing her to fall backwards on her butt.

[-4 HP]

"*frisk!" Sans shouts, rushing to help his friend.

"I'm alright, Sans. It's nothing." Frisk assures, standing up and brushing the dust away. "I have a joke."

"*oh? What's the joke?" Sans asks.

"Why didn't the skeleton go to the dance?" Frisk asks.

"*why?" Sans questions.

"He had no body to go with." Frisk answers. Sans laughs.

"*alright. I got one for you. why didn't the skeleton cross the road?" Sans asks.

"he didn't have the guts." Frisk and Sans says in unison. Both laugh.

"*that's how to tell a good joke." Sans states.

"Yes it is. I like your's more. It was a lot better than mine." Frisk sighs.

"*nah. it tickled my funny bone." Sans assures Frisk. Frisk smiles warmly. "*hey. You wanna crash at my place?"

"If it's no trouble, I would love to." Frisk accepts. Sans smiles a little.

"*i'll have to set up the extra room, then." Sans says. "*this is going to be nice, having company."

* * *

Frisk folds her hands behind her back as she and Sans follow Toriel back to her house. Sans opens the door when they arrive, gesturing for Frisk and Toriel to go first.

Gaster looks up and just about freaks out, "㈐7✌㈌8㈐7! ㈇1✌❄ ㈇1㈇2 ㈇2 ✡ ✝ ❄㈇1㈇5㈌8㈴8㈇5㈌8㈇0!? ❄㈇1㈇2 ㈇0✝✌ ㈇8㈐7 ㈇7 ㈐3㈇5㈌8㈇0 ㈇3 ㈇5㈌8㈐7㉄1㈇2㈇7❄㈇5 ㈌8! ㈇5㈇3 ❄㈇1㈇2✡ ㈇1✌㈇8 ㈇8 ㈐3㈇2 ❄㈇1㈇2㈌8 ✡ ✝'㈇8 ㈇6㈇2 ㈇5㈌8 ❄ ✝㈇6 ㈇2! ✌㈌8㈇8 ❄㈇1✌❄'㈐7 ❄㈇1㈇2 ✌㈐7❄ ❄㈇1㈇5㈌8㈇0 ✡ ✝ ㈌8㈇2㈇2㈇8, ✌㈌8✡ ㈌8㈇2 ㈌8㈇2㈇2㈇8㈐7, ㈇5㈐7 ㈇3 ✡ ✝ ❄ ㈇0㈇2❄ ㈇2✠㈇2㈇7✝❄㈇2㈇8! (Sans! What where you thinking!? The guards coming for inspection! If they had dome then you'd be in trouble! And that's the last thing You need, Anyone needs, is for you to get executed!)"

"*inspection!? oh my god... we need to hide!" Sans yelled, the light glinting of his fangs. "*frisk, follow me! we need to hide from the guard now!" Sans grabs Frisk's hand and leads her to a hidden room where Chara and Asriel were huddled. Sans instinctively held the closest person to his rib cage. Frisk looks at the door of the darkened room, somewhere between glad and terrified. After what seemed like an eternity, a loud voice sounds, yet Frisk is unable to make it out.

" ㈇1✡ ❄㈇1㈇2 ㈐7✝㈇8㈇8㈇2㈌8 ㈇7㈇1✌㈌8㈇0㈇2? ㈇1✌❄- (Why the sudden change? What-)" Gaster starts.

"Don't speak to me, Gaster." The loud response comes.

"㉄1-㉄1✌㉄1✡ ✝㈐7... ㉄1 ㈇2✌㈐7㈇2 ㈐7㈇2㈇2 ㈇1✌❄ ✡ ✝' ㈇2 ㈇8 ㈇5㈌8㈇0 ㈇5㈐7 ㈇1✝- (P-papyrus... please see what you're doing is hu-)" Gaster stutters, a recoil obvious in his voice.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Papyrus, Frisk assumes, yells.

"㈇8 ㈌8'❄ ✡ ✝ ㈇2✞㈇2 ✡㈇2 ✌❄ ㈐3㈇2! ㈇5 ㈇1✌✞㈇2 ㈇8 ㈌8㈇2 ㈌8 ❄㈇1㈇5㈌8㈇0 ❄ ㈇8㈇2㈐7㈇2 ✞㈇2 ❄㈇1✌❄! (Don't you ever yell at me! I have done nothing to deserve that!)" Gaster yells back.

"I can't listen to this any more." Frisk whispers, standing up.

"*frisk, don't. papyrus'll kill you." Sans tries.

"I can handle myself, if it comes to a fight." Frisk assures, sneaking out of the hidden room. Frisk can see the two skeletons staring, more like glaring, at each other, challenge the other to do something. Frisk quickly made her presence known. Gaster and, by assumption, Papyrus look at her.

"Looks like you all were actually somewhat useful after all." Papyrus said, summoning a bone. Frisk raises her fists, alert and ready.

"I hope you'll understand that I won't kill anyone. It's against my morals and teachings." Frisk states.

"So be it, human." Papyrus says, a hint of respect in his voice.

"㈇6㈇2 ㈇7✌ ㈇2㈇3✝ , ㈇3 ㈇5㈐7㈴8, ㈇3 ㈇2✞㈇2 ✡ ㈌8㈇2'㈐7 ㈐7✌㈴8㈇2. (Be careful, Frisk, for everyone's sake.)" Gaster tells her. Frisk merely nods then leaves the house. Papyrus follows after.


	3. Life Goes On

_**Note: ((Let me know if you guys want a origin type story for the three Skelebros And the others.))**_

 **CHAPTER START!**

Toriel watched in worry as Frisk prepared to fight with Papyrus.

"? ?￢ﾚﾐ? ﾟﾑﾈ ?￢ﾘﾼ? ﾟﾒﾧ? ?￢ﾚﾐ? ﾟﾒﾧ?'❄ ? ﾟﾑﾈ❄ ?￢ﾜﾝ ❄. ?￢ﾜﾌ?￢ﾜﾡ ✝?, ✌? ﾟﾑﾍ ? ﾟﾑﾋ? ﾟﾑﾆ ❄ ?￢ﾜﾌ? ﾟﾒﾧ, ? ﾟﾒﾧ ?￢ﾚﾐ ?￢ﾜﾝ? ﾟﾑﾇ ?￢ﾚﾐ ? ✝❄?￢ﾘﾹ? ﾟﾒﾧ?... ? ﾟﾒﾣ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾧ ? ﾟﾑﾈ ? ? ﾟﾑﾋ?. (I hope Frisk doesn't get hurt. Papyrus, according to Sans, is so much more ruthless... Reminds me of him.)" Gaster murmurs. Toriel glances at the skeleton in confusion but turns her attention back to Frisk just as she and Papyrus begin. Frisk dodges expertly, even catching a few and tossing them away. Papyrus grows more and more frustrated, increasing his attacks. Frisk tries to keep up, failing often, HP quickly dropping to one. Frisk falls to the ground in utter exhaustion. Toriel gasps as Papyrus move to make the final strike. Gaster teleported in front of Frisk and blocked Papyrus with a red colored bone.

"?'✞? ?￢ﾜﾌ? ? ﾟﾒﾀ ✝? ﾟﾑﾇ. ✡ ✝' ? ✝?￢ﾝﾄ ? ﾟﾘﾐ? ?￢ﾜﾌ❄? ﾟﾑﾈ . ✡ ✝'✞? ? ﾟﾑﾈ?￢ﾚﾐ? ﾟﾑﾈ ?￢ﾚﾐ ? ? ﾟﾑﾈ✌ ❄? ﾟﾑﾎ ✌? ﾟﾑﾎ ? ﾟﾒﾀ?￢ﾚﾐ? ﾟﾒﾧ? ﾟﾑﾎ?￢ﾘﾼ✌❄?. ? ❄?￢ﾚﾐ✝? ﾟﾑﾇ❄ ✡ ✝'? ?￢ﾚﾐ ? ﾟﾑﾈ❄❄?￢ﾘﾼ ❄?￢ﾜﾌ? ✝ ?￢ﾜﾌ❄? ﾟﾑﾈ '? ? ﾟﾑﾆ✌?￢ﾜﾡ. (I've had enough. You're just like father. You've become cold hearted and inconsiderate. I thought you'd do better than our father's Legacy.)" Gaster says sternly. Papyrus stands frozen in his position.

"L-like... Father...?" Papyrus stutters, a hint of fear showing. Gaster turns to Frisk and carefully gathers her in his arms.

"✡ ✝ ? ﾟﾑﾋ? ❄ ?￢ﾜﾌ? ﾟﾒﾧ ?￢ﾜﾌ❄ ?￢ﾜﾌ❄? ﾟﾑﾈ ? ﾟﾑﾋ? ❄ ✝?. ?' ? ❄? ﾟﾑﾈ ?￢ﾘﾹ✡ ?￢ﾜﾌ?￢ﾚﾐ? ? ﾟﾑﾈ'? ?￢ﾚﾐ❄ ?￢ﾜﾝ?￢ﾝﾄ. ?￢ﾚﾐ , ? ﾟﾑﾈ ?￢ﾜﾌ? ?￢ﾝﾄ ?￢ﾝﾄ✝? ﾟﾘﾐ ? ﾟﾒﾀ ? ﾟﾑﾋ? ? ﾟﾑﾋ? ﾟﾑﾎ ❄?￢ﾜﾌ❄ ✡ ✝ ?￢ﾜﾌ❄? ? ﾟﾑﾋ?. ✌? ﾟﾑﾎ ?'? ?￢ﾝﾄ✌ ❄? ﾟﾒﾀ? ❄ ? ﾟﾑﾈ ? ﾟﾑﾈ✞? ✡ ✝ ?￢ﾜﾌ❄? ✝? ✌ . (You did to Sans what Father did to us. We're the only reason he's not dust. Now, he has it stuck in his mind that you hate him. And I'm starting to believe you hate us all.)" Gaster says sadly.

"I'm not like him!" Papyrus yells. "I'm not-"

Gaster turns to his younger brother, "✡? ﾟﾒﾧ, ✡ ✝ ✌ ?. (Yes, you are.)" Gaster retreats back into Toriel's home and gingerly places Frisk on the couch. Toriel kneels next the Frisk, using her healing magic on any sever wounds. The goat refuses to leave, even long after any danger passes. Toriel eventually stands up, smoothing Frisk's hair before going to Chara and Asriel. She picks them up and takes them back to their room. Toriel left the two to their fun, closing the door a little. Toriel knocks on Gaster's door.

"?' ? ﾟﾑﾈ ? ﾟﾑﾆ?￢ﾝﾄ ❄? ﾟﾑﾈ ?, ❄ ? ﾟﾑﾈ ... ? ✝?￢ﾝﾄ ? ﾟﾑﾈ? ﾟﾑﾎ ✌ ?￢ﾚﾐ? ﾟﾑﾈ?￢ﾝﾄ...(I'll be right there, Toriel... I just need a moment...)" Gaster says softly.

"I just need to talk to you." Toriel tells him.

"❄? ﾟﾑﾈ? ?￢ﾚﾐ? ﾟﾑﾈ ? ﾟﾒﾀ... (Then come in...)" Gaster says. Toriel walks into Gaster's room, closing the door behind her.

"When you spoke of your brother, you said he reminded you of him. Whom where you speaking of, if you do not mind my asking." Toriel questions with a soft voice full of warmth.

Gaster hesitates for a short time before answering,"? ﾟﾑﾋ❄?￢ﾜﾌ. ?￢ﾜﾡ ✌? ﾟﾑﾎ ?￢ﾜﾌ?￢ﾜﾡ ✝?'? ?￢ﾜﾌ❄? ﾟﾑﾈ . (Sitka. My and Papyrus's father.)"

"What made you see him the way you do?" Toriel asks, knowing it would help him to talk about it.

"?￢ﾝﾄ ✌? ﾟﾒﾀ'❄ ✝?￢ﾝﾄ?￢ﾘﾹ ✝?￢ﾝﾄ ✌ ? ﾟﾑﾈ ✡?￢ﾜﾌ ? ✌?￢ﾚﾐ ❄?￢ﾜﾌ❄ ? ?￢ﾚﾐ✝? ﾟﾑﾎ ✝❄ ? ﾟﾑﾈ ✌? ✝ ?￢ﾜﾌ❄? ﾟﾑﾈ . (It wasn't until just a few years ago that I found out he was our father.)" Gaster clarifies. "? ✌? ✌?￢ﾚﾐ✝❄ ? ﾟﾑﾈ✞? ﾟﾒﾀ❄? ﾟﾑﾈ? ? ﾟﾑﾈ? ? ✌? ? ﾟﾑﾋ✞? ﾟﾒﾀ ✌ ? ✌? ? ﾟﾑﾋ❄?￢ﾜﾌ'? ✌? ﾟﾒﾧ? ﾟﾒﾧ❄✌?￢ﾝﾄ. ❄? ﾟﾑﾈ ? ﾟﾑﾋ ?￢ﾝﾄ ? ﾟﾑﾈ? ✌? ? ﾟﾑﾋ? ﾟﾑﾈ. ? ﾟﾑﾈ ?￢ﾜﾌ✡, ? ? ﾟﾒﾀ❄ ? ﾟﾒﾀ, ? ﾟﾑﾋ❄?￢ﾜﾌ ❄ ? ? ﾟﾑﾈ ❄ ?￢ﾚﾐ ? ﾟﾑﾋ?. ? ? ﾟﾑﾋ?, ❄? ﾟﾑﾋ? ﾟﾘﾐ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ? ﾟﾑﾈ ? ﾟﾑﾈ? ﾟﾑﾎ? ﾟﾑﾎ ? ﾟﾑﾈ ?... ?￢ﾜﾌ❄ ✌ ?￢ﾚﾐ ? ?￢ﾜﾌ? ? ﾟﾑﾈ? ﾟﾒﾀ... (I was about seventeen when I was given a job as Sitka's assistant. The first week was fine. One day, I went in, Sitka told me to follow him. I did, thinking he needed help... what a fool I had been...)" Gaster touches the smooth crack under his eye, not wanting to continue. Toriel, being the motherly type she is, hugs the skeleton. Gaster slowly returns the embrace.

"You do not need to continue if you do not wish to."

Gaster takes a shaky, useless breath, "?-?￢ﾚﾐ, ?￢ﾚﾐ... ?... ?￢ﾚﾐ? ?￢ﾝﾄ ?￢ﾜﾝ ❄ ?￢ﾚﾐ ?￢ﾜﾝ? ﾟﾑﾇ... ?￢ﾝﾄ ?-? ﾟﾑﾈ ❄ ? ﾟﾘﾐ? ❄ ❄✝ ?... ?-?￢ﾚﾐ ?￢ﾚﾐ ? ﾟﾑﾆ ✌? ﾟﾑﾎ ?￢ﾜﾌ?... ? ﾟﾑﾈ ✝?￢ﾝﾄ ? ﾟﾒﾧ?￢ﾘﾼ✞? ﾟﾑﾎ... (N-no, no... I... god it hurt so much... It f-felt like torture... F-for so long and dad... he just observed...)"

"You poor thing..." Toriel murmurs.

"?'? ✝?￢ﾝﾄ ?￢ﾘﾹ✌? ?￢ﾝﾄ'? ✞?￢ﾘﾼ ✌? ﾟﾑﾎ ? ?'❄ ? ﾟﾑﾈ? ? ﾟﾑﾋ? ✌?￢ﾜﾌ? ﾟﾒﾀ. (I'm just glad it's over and I won't see him again.)" Gaster says. "? ✡ ✝ ?￢ﾚﾐ ... ? ﾟﾒﾧ❄? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ❄ ? ﾟﾑﾈ. (thank you for... listening to me.)"

"You are welcome. You can always talk to me when you need to." The goat says, standing up and leaves the room. Sans peers into the room with a frightened expression. Sometimes, the tall skeleton forgets just how young Sans is with the way he talks and acts most of the time.

"? ﾟﾑﾋ? ﾟﾑﾇ❄?￢ﾜﾌ ? (Nightmare?)" Gaster asks.

"*yeah... Same as always." Sans mutters.

" ?￢ﾝﾄ'? ?￢ﾜﾌ✞? ✌ ?￢ﾝﾄ❄ ? ?￢ﾘﾹ? ﾟﾑﾈ?￢ﾚﾐ✞?￢ﾘﾼ. ? ?￢ﾜﾌ? ? ﾟﾚﾩ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ?￢ﾚﾐ? ﾟﾑﾈ ?￢ﾜﾝ? ﾟﾑﾇ ? ﾟﾑﾈ? ﾟﾑﾎ? ﾟﾑﾎ ❄? ﾟﾒﾣ? ❄ ? ﾟﾑﾈ❄? ﾟﾑﾈ . ? ﾟﾘﾐ? ❄? ﾟﾑﾈ ? ?￢ﾜﾌ✡?. (Let's have a little sleepover. We can spend some much needed time together. Like the old days.)"

"*that sounds like fun..." Sans agrees, walking into the room. Gaster smiles, putting his glasses away. The taller brings out the extra Mattress, blankets and pillows. Gaster pulls out the TV and put on a movie. The brothers sit down and watch the movie.

Chara and Asriel head to the castle after leaving the ruins, talking quietly among themselves.

"Frisk? The other human?" Asriel asks.

"Yeah. She seemed good. Sans, Gaster and Mom trust her. I think she and Sans are friends." Chara says.

"That's great! You wont be alone!" Asriel whisper shouts. Chara sighed.

"I wasn't alone, Brother. I do have you and mom." Chara reminds him.

"Yeah but I'm talking Human. You won't be the only human anymore." Asriel tells er quietly. Chara smiles.

"Yeah. It'll be nice." Chara admits.

"That's the spirit sis! Let's head back tomorrow and talk to her!" Asriel says. Chara just nods with a half smile. Asriel just babbles on while Chara listens, throwing in her two cents in on occasion. As they reach the castle, Asriel takes Chara's small hand and walks in. "Father. We're back from our walk."

"Good. The maids will bring your supper. Off with you." Asgore dismisses.

"Yes, father." Asriel says, leaving the throne room quickly pulling Chara along. Once in their room, Asriel flops on his bed. "That's one audience done, two to go." Chara sat in her own bed, taking of her normal cloths to reveal a yellow striped lime sweater and shorts. "You need to be careful about that outfit. You know how father is about that."

"Oh... yeah." Chara murmurs, replacing the normal outfit. Just as Chara sat down and took off her boots, the maids come in with the two kids' meals. They take them with a soft thank you. The maids leave the room. Chara picks at her food.

"Not hungry?" Asriel asks. Chara shakes her head. "I'll take it so you don't get in trouble."

"Okay, brother..." Chara mutters, handing the plate over then laying down.

"Don't worry Chara. The day's almost over. Let's go and get it over with, 'kay?" Chara sat up and nods. The siblings get up and walk to the throne room.

"There you are. You're not needed for the night. Spend it how you wish." Asgore informs them.

"Good night, Father..." Asriel and Chara say before heading off to bed.


	4. Not a chapter

Hello. Frost-chan here. I know i haven't updated in a long time. That's due to me having to push art to the forefront in order to get the support i need in order to survive. as of now, I'm relying heavily on commissions and the generosity of others in the form of pledges and ko-fies. I'm trying very hard to get out chapters. I might even rewrite some stories since i've improved. If you want to help, you can find Links on my profile. Thank you for putting up with my shit. -Frost-chan


End file.
